


Knight takes Queen

by Mikamod



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, fem!jesse pinkman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Jessie didn’t love Mr. White just not like that, not like Mr. White wanted her, but she went along anyway. Let him fuck her in the RV or more recently the lab. </p>
<p>But it was all okay. </p>
<p>When Mr.Whites hands slipped into her cracks and tried to split them open, when his words broke her chip by chip.</p>
<p>Saul was there, the man she honest to god loved, to help sew her back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Saul knows

There were many things Saul could tell someone about Jessie. Like that the blond woman had a love of making running commentaries for rom-com movies, picking apart the ridiculous moments. That she was good at fighting games but somehow terrible at Mario Kart. Jessie loves mushrooms with her pasta but not on her pizza. That she’ll sit for hours drawing and have lead staining her pinky.

Than there are the things he’d never tell a soul. Like the fact that opposite of her dragon tattoo is a set of freckles that could almost make the Leo constellation. He loved to nip at them, place feathering kisses on them and the ones across her shoulders. Saul thinks smugly that he knows what Jessie tastes like in a way Walter never has, probably never will due the the mans need to cling to his dominance. How she looked under him for the first time hair spread around her, eyes open and trusting. Or how she looks riding him, hair glowing in the sunlight, her eyes glowing with want almost giving her an angelic look if not for the wicked smile on her lips.

Than there are things things he can’t describe like seeing the clover on her ankle and knowing that it’s theirs, that the meaning is a secret only they know. The feel of waking up beside Jessie, simply watching the woman sleep. Seeing her alive after rehab, the almost shocked hug she had given him when he pulled her to him in his office. Holding this fragile girl who, despite what people thought was, brilliant and amazing. So much so that he had to wonder who decided that it was okay for the world to rip her self-worth apart. 

So he smiled as he kissed her freckled shoulder promising to himself that he would do everything in his power to help her heal, and to protect her with all he had.


	2. What Walter Wonders.

Walter stared at Jessie as she moved about the lab. She seemed to have lighter movements than she normally did, her eye's bright but not in a glassy way so it wasn't drugs. He wondered what was going on with her the cuts still healing on her face darkened the smile she kept trying to hide, to keep off her face. He was worried about her, after all she was his to worry about. 

It wasn't till later that Walt heard a string of 'Fucks' coming from the weighing station. He rolled his eyes hoping the girl hadn't knocked over anything important. "Jessie! What did you do?" A huff was his answer, as she pulled out the cleaning supplies. "Dropped a broom and it whacked me in the damn ankle."

He moved to take another quick peek but saw no obvious injury. So the night followed as normal Jessie complaining "Yo we don't get paid enough to be janitors and cooks. This is still messed up." while Walter did his best to ignore the woman. He noted that she kept avoiding her left foot from touching the side of the tank as she cleaned inside of it half of her not even visible, though it did put her ass on display. "Are you trying to milk that Jessie?" Her head popped into view. "I got new ink okay."

He tries to picture what she could have gotten, probably something as ridiculous as her other tattoos. The final moments of the clean up are back to silent and tense like the breath before a bomb goes off. But honestly the tension between them has been worse, or more deadly so he tried to spin this as an improvement. Though he did enjoy the view of Jessie removing her hazmat suit. Her body still looked thin, she had muscle but nothing defined or overly toned. He crowed her against the lockers the white bandage on her ankle catching his eye as he followed the wake of his downward trailing hand. "What is it?"

A slight gasped slipped into her answer when his hand moved up to play with her breasts. "Clover, a clover." His hands slipped under the wire of her bra. "Mr. White the cameras." She sighed he merely grunted in response. He hadn't been able to sneak away and make time with his partner, his student, in a good while. "So this is a bad idea." 

Walt didn't even respond grabbing a hold of her ponytail to firmly pull it exposing her neck, so he could bite and mouth at it. "I'm serious Mr. White! I don't want Gus to know my sex life." She pushed back with a almost nonexistent effort before pulling her trump card. "Isn't Skyler waiting for you?" He growled at the low blow, he could probably needle her down and fucking her in the lab would feel satisfying, show Gus who Jessie belonged to. 

But she was right and he'd rather not deal with a upset Skyler. Leaving her neck with one more bite he backed away, the room silent as the two got dressed. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He informed her in a tone that said what he was expecting. He missed her brief whine that trailed into a louder fake sigh. 

Not for the first time he had to wonder what was going on with Jessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for nonlinear~ Also alliteration.


	3. Things Jessie learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post felina is vaguely mentioned

Jessie, despite Mr. Whites rants, was a quick learner. Even if it wasn't about science or math, or even about people. But damn did she learn about the world.

Emilio had taught her several things, the rush of meth in her veins. The feel of hands tracing her body, sometimes just the two or sometimes more. Showed her how to sell the meth and party with the money she earned. She can remember the whispers in her ear. "So pretty in this lights." Could feel the pounding of the base as Emilio taught her to move her hips to the music. 

Emilio also showed her not to trust so quickly, a lesson she chose to ignore for a good while. From him Jessie learned what a body can look like when it wasn't wasted away by cancer.

Mr. White reinforced some of the same things. But it was different to, he showed Jessie how easy to manipulate people were. How anger could change someone so quickly. How circumstance can take someone who was, well not gentle but not violent and turn them into a monster. He showed her how fast someone could turn on a person they claimed to care about.

In the end Mr. White showed her that everyone is more than they seem, capable of some much hurt and some much destruction. How to use and use till there is nothing left.

Saul. Saul was her favorite teacher by far. Because the things he taught Jessie were priceless. He taught her that no matter how broken someone is they can still love, that she still deserved love even after everything. That there are happy-ever-afters you just have to get there. Showed her how to make love, and how to be in love. 

His most important lesson was that it was okay to move on, to except love and grasp second chances. That he'd always be there even when she'd never understand why Saul would stay. 

That might have been the lesson that took the longest to stick, but god was Jessie so glade it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we sensing a theme with chapter names here?

**Author's Note:**

> Au: Fem!Jesse where in s2 romance with Jane is replaced with Saul. But Saul doesn’t die so it goes all series may farther stare from canon at certain places but I’ll try not to make it too far off. Jane and Jessie are still extremely close so that emotional punch is still there. Of course the whole jealous asshole Walt is there because that makes these things all the better.


End file.
